


Abracadabra

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Catheters, Cock Rings, Collars, D/s, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Watersports, bottom!Natsu, food!porn, lots of porn, top!Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank goes wrong and Natsu must pay. Gray will ensure he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristallina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, this story doesn't mean to be realistic in the least. -.-
> 
> Note: So, I started writing this story because of a conversation I had with Cristallina and as a way to cheer her up. What was meant to be a small drabble quickly ended up much longer and quite dirtier (PWP sure is an accurate name for it). How that happened, I wouldn't know.  
> Anyway, this is how a relationship between Natsu and Gray began. I'm personally quite afraid of the OoCness but, oh well, here it goes anyway? OTL
> 
> I hope it's an enjoyable read despite everything.  
> The title of the fic comes from a song called [Abracadabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofwFr8o8p0Y) by the Brown Eyed Girls. I was listening to this song and it stuck?
> 
> This story is unbetaed and has been written... quite a bit late at night. I shall correct that soon. ^^
> 
> Feedback is always nice.

Hands pulled impatiently at the few clothes still draped across their bodies. Mouths brushed against each other, collided; teeth bit at the tender lips, fingernails scrapped against hard muscle.

A gasp followed by a groan sounded in the mostly darkened room.

“That’s not fair.” Natsu grumbled, throwing his head back while Gray nibbled on his clavicle, making an inquiring noise and prompting the fire mage to continue. “What? Do I need to-!” he was abruptly cut short because his trousers and underwear fell on the floor at the same time that a calloused hand curled around his erection. “A-asshole.”  He added without heat.

“I would be more careful with the things that come out of the mouth if I were you.” Gray grasped one of Natsu’s thighs and curled it around his waist. “You never know the kind of problems you might attract…”

“Ah!” Natsu leaned more of his weight against the wall and brought his other leg around Gray’s waist, locking his ankles firmly. “Like I care about that.”

“You should.” Gray bit at the junction between shoulder and neck, so hard that blood rose to the surface, sluggishly dribbling to his clavicle. Of course that Gray caught it. “You don’t want to be called blabbermouth, do you?”

“I don’t care about what others say, ice breath.” Natsu gasped, nails piercing the skin of Gray’s shoulders.

“Sure. You only have to care about what _I_ say, right?” Gray’s eyes glinted menacingly.

“Shut up and go on.” Natsu impatiently undulated, rubbing onto Gray to make the ice mage move faster, cheeks heating up slightly.

“No.” Gray grabbed two handfuls of Natsu’s ass and walked to the bed, laying the fire mage on the mattress caringly. He patted Natsu’s ankles and had the fire mage unlace them, his feet plating themselves on the mattress and Gray made his legs spread even further, leaving a good view of Natsu. An evil smile fluttered to his lips, seeing the fire mage’s erection a bright red, erect but without any possibility of relief in sight, unless he allowed it. “We’re going to do this as I say so.”

“Gray…” Natsu said in his ‘ _I’m being serious, don’t toy with me’_ voice but Gray just brushed his fingertips lightly over his erection, feeling the warmth coming from it, seeing how it throbbed.

“What can I say?” Gray pinched the foreskin before falling down, covering Natsu’s body with his own, feeling the brand of heat against his lower stomach. “Your body belongs to me.” He breathed against Natsu’s lips before catching them in a heated kiss.

“Mmphh!” Natsu arched upward, hands on Gray’s shoulders once again. “But that was a joke,” he whined, “it wasn’t supposed to be like _this_!”

“I’m not against punishing those who try to trick me.” Gray said, pulling back and kneeling once more. He placed his hands on the junction between Natsu’s legs and torso and made the fire mage spread his legs to his fullest. “And your prank…” the ice mage paused as he contemplated his words. “You deserve the punishment.”

“Hmphh.” Natsu glared. “It was harmless.”

“If so, why did you end up here, like _this_?” Gray mused aloud. “Unless…” he looked down at Natsu. “You like this?”

Natsu made a harrumphing noise.

“No!” He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at Gray with great intensity.

“Then why?”

“I like you, okay?” Natsu looked at the door, avoiding Gray’s gaze.

“You do?” Gray sounded surprised.

“Yes.” Natsu ground out between clenched teeth, finishing with a muttered, “asshole.”

“Natsu. Look at me.” Gray had to grab his chin and turn it so that they looked at each other. “I also like you,” he said, a soft look on his eyes. “That’s why you’re mine now. I’m not going to let you go for nothing.” With that Gray pressed three lubbed fingers inside Natsu, being careful yet with a harsh edge.

“Aahhh!” Natsu’s back curled upwards, his hands fisted on the bedsheets, before falling back down, breathing heavily. “Heh, I’m as much yours as you’re mine.”

“Of course.” Gray promptly agreed. “But you don’t have any problems with me playing you, to my liking, do you?”

“You fucker.” Natsu shook his head from side to side as Gray moved his fingers inside of him, firing a path of want inside of him.

“Of course that I’m one. But,” Gray removed his fingers, not caring when he heard the whine issuing from Natsu, “you’re the one who’s going to be fucked. Do you have anything against that?”

“Ah! Not really, ice brain.” Natsu kicked impatiently at Gray to do something. “At least that gives you some usefulness.”

“Oh, you’re full of talk.” Gray said teasingly, hand brushing against the head of Natsu’s erection, seeing it starting to get the first hints of purple. “But you seem to forget that I’m the one who will say when you get to come.” Gray grinned evilly. “If you _do_ get to come tonight.”

“No way!” Natsu nearly yelled, eyes widening. “You wouldn’t be such a-“

“Like I said before, careful with what you say…” Gray’s nail dipped against the tiny opening on Natsu’s penis. “Or, we don’t know what could happen.”

“Fine. I’m yours. And so, what do you want to do now, oh master…” Natsu said with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re saying that mockingly but I think that it’s a good idea. From now on, you may call me that.”

“You’re joking?”

“Nope.” Gray stood up and went to rummage inside the drawer of the bedside table. “And I think that I have one thing here for you… by the way, do you remember that weird conversation you had with Lucy about rules and all that?” Gray said distractedly before making a triumphant noise. “They apply here.”

“You heard that?” Natsu’s face turned beet red.

“I was a bit surprised that you were curious about her relationship. I didn’t think you would like something like this too but, here we are, right?” Gray sat beside Natsu, making the bed dip a little and Natsu’s body turn slightly to him.

“Okay…” Natsu said suspiciously. “I’ll obey the rules. Now, what’s that?” he pointed his chin towards what Gray was holding.

“Collar. Will you allow me to put it on you?”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah. That.” Gray agreed in a rough voice. “More, this one will lock your powers away, so that you’re at my mercy. Do you allow me to?”

Natsu thought about Gray’s proposal, eyeing both the soft-looking leather and Gray’s earnest eyes. Finally, he nodded.

“I accept. But if you don’t behave, I’ll kick your ass until next week, literally.” He threatened.

“And I’ll allow you to.” Gray promised. And then he placed the collar around Natsu’s throat, the O-ring with the lock were placed at the front, resting against the fire mage’s clavicle. There was a bright flash of blue light followed by a sudden, piercing cold and then it was done. Natsu was at Gray’s mercy. “Thank you.” Gray leaned down to kiss Natsu’s lips, reverently.

“Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, please?” Natsu grumbled, blushing heavily.

“Master.” Gray pointed. Natsu startled, looking up at the ice mage.

“… master…” he conceded.

“Alright then, come here.” Gray sat more fully on the bed and spread his legs, creating a space for Natsu. “Kneel and suck me.”

“Ah-! Master, do I have to?” Natsu whined.

“Natsu…” Gray arched an eyebrow.

The fire mage got up, awkwardly, because of the jut of his unattended erection and came to a kneeling position between the ice mage’s legs. He placed his hands on Gray’s knees before scooting closer. With his left hand he grasped the dripping erection, hand becoming slippery in no time. He stroked Gray’s erection before the ice mage’s hand curled on top of his hand, gently guiding him towards it. Natsu opened his mouth, letting the head slip past his lips, entering steadily until it knocked against the back of his mouth, making Natsu choke. He nearly reacted on instinct but Gray’s hands impeached him from it, as well as the realization of what he was doing.

“Careful…” Gray hissed from a distance. But Natsu didn’t pay him much attention, focusing on the challenge he had in front of him. Natsu went for another go, though this time he was the one controlling the pace of things. With his mouth he would suck and lick at the head, his hand stroking the rest in counterpoint to him. The second time that Gray placed his hand on his head – though this time he grabbed at the hair and pulled – it was for him to let go. Gray’s erection was curling proudly against his stomach, slick with pre-come and Natsu’s saliva.

“Enough…” Gray rasped. “On the bed now.” The ice mage patted the bed.

“Was it good, master?” Natsu inquired, tilting his head to the side, before doing as he’d been told to.

“You’ll get to practice more, later.” Gray replied, standing up. “Kneel.”

Natsu did as commanded.

Gray adjusted his position to his liking, making Natsu’s head rest against the bed, his arms extended to the headboard and his wrists gained cuffs that were fastened against the headboard. His ankles went through a similar process, only the ankle-cuffs were fastened against a spreader bar. Gray paid attention to leave Natsu’s back forming a delicious slope, his backside an enticing end. Despite having Natsu’s legs spread, Gray took the care to adjust the bend of the fire mage’s legs, lowering his hips towards the bed and giving more access.

Natsu’s hole was now more visible, as his buttocks were more spread.

Gray sat behind Natsu and, with lubbed fingers, started to toy with the rim of Natsu’s entrance, teasingly slipping one finger inside, giving a couple of half-hearted thrusts before slipping out. At one point Gray located Natsu’s prostate and he started stroking it viciously, basking in the ecstatic noises, some bordering on pain, which he managed to rip from Natsu. During that time, Gray didn’t pay any mind to his own erection, even if he felt the pre-come slip from him but there was only so much that he could take, seeing the delightful movements of the fire mage’s body, before his patience ran out and he hastily ran a slicked hand over it before lining himself up and starting to press inside Natsu.

The fire mage’s noises, as words had already escaped him in the course of the foreplay, changed from needy to delighted. Natsu moved his body in counterpoint to the ice mage’s.

“More, Gray, Master, please, more, more.” He babbled incoherently.

Gray complied and started fucking Natsu faster, deeper, a string of equally incoherent words, assessing his ownership of the fire mage, slipping through his lips.

After a timeless moment, Gray came, emptying himself inside Natsu. The ice mage let himself fall against the fire mage, heavy breathing coming from him.

“M-master?” Natsu asked haltingly.

“Just… give me a moment.” Gray took a deep breath, hiding his face in the mess of hairs of the other, inhaling the true scent of Natsu that was hidden in the nape of his neck. He also took the chance to lick at the bite he’d left there before. Finally, he straightened, still holding tightly against the fire mage’s hips. He was certain that bruises would blossom in there.

Gray scooted back, his cock slowly slipping out of Natsu. There was some come that attempted to follow his now flaccid erection but Gray made Natsu resume the primary position, the forced position of Natsu’s back making the come stay inside the fire mage. Gray caught one or two little bits that dribbled out, putting them back inside.

Then he grabbed the object that he’d placed on the bed and lined it with Natsu’s entrance.

“This plug has a surprise…” he said as he adjusted the long phallus-like trinket so that the head was resting snugly against Natsu’s prostate. That earned a jolt from the already over-excited fire mage. “And it will leave you well-plugged with my come until the next time I play with you. Understood?”

“Y-yes, master. Now, please-!” Natsu all but begged.

“Yes, yes, you deserve a treat now.” Gray said as he patted Natsu to assume a more natural position, starting to release the cuffs at Natsu’s feet, followed by the wrist ones. “On your back.” He made Natsu roll to his back. It was with pleasure that he saw Natsu’s shiver at _feeling_ the plug inside. “What do you want?”

“Can I come, master?”

“Very well…” Gray placed his hand on the base of Natsu’s erection feeling it throb in his hand. “But you’re only allowed to let go when I tell you to. Okay?”

Natsu nodded frantically, coherency beyond himself.

Gray unlatched the cock-ring with deft fingers but it was with no surprise that Natsu started coming. Gray knew that Natsu had passed his limit but it was always a nice thing to have the upper hand with the stubborn fire mage. And more so to be able to punish him.

“Ah, you didn’t do what I tell you to…” Gray drawled.

“Master! I’m so sorry. Please-!” Natsu started.

“No.” Gray lifted his hand, and placed his fingers against the fire mage’s lips. “You disobeyed so you’ll have to be punished. Next time…”

“Aw, come on, it’s not fair!” Natsu countered, not being able to help himself.

“It is…” Gray grinned evilly. “And I think that you’ll like it. But, you won’t be allowed to ejaculate during the weekend – and I have some plans to play with you.”

“C’mon! That’s so not fair, Gray.” Natsu gave a mock-punch to Gray’s arm. “Tonight’s only Friday!”

“It’s your fault…” Gray retorted, lowering himself to start another bout of passionate and sloppy kissing. “But if you behave tonight, I might change my mind.”

“You’ll see.” Natsu said challengingly.

“I sure will. And Natsu, I do love you.” Gray said, features schooled into seriousness.

“I know. And I love you too.” Natsu said with a roll of his eyes, locking his gaze with Gray’s. “Otherwise I wouldn’t allow you to do these things, you prick.”

“Good to see we’re on the same page, then.” Gray laughed. Then he hurried to grab one wet cloth to clean Natsu’s groin. “But the ring’s going back in place.” Natsu whined. “It has to be, you hornball.”

“Next time I’ll demand you to also have one. I shouldn’t be the only one to suffer through this!” Natsu pouted at the same time that Gray put the cock-ring around him.

“I’ll think about it.” Gray kissed the tip of Natsu’s flaccid cock before quickly cleaning Natsu’s torso of the come. “But now, time to get dressed. C’mon.”

Both mages got dressed in no time and started heading towards the door, with Natsu already divested of the wrist and ankle cuffs, although the collar was in place – even if Natsu’s magic was no longer locked away. Though as soon as Natsu placed his hand on the doorknob he got a surprise.

Something started to vibrate from deep within him, stimulating that one place deep inside.

Natsu turned at Gray with wide eyes, mouth open and about to say something.

“I told you that there was a surprise…” Gray said teasingly, showing Natsu the remote control before shoving it inside his pants’ pocket.

“You’re so gonna pay for this.” Natsu said as he leaned heavily against the door.

“Oh, like you’re not enjoying it…”

“Shut up!” Was the outraged reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Still unbetaed (I just skimmed before posting but it wasn't the most thorough job) and therefore riddled with errors. Sorry.  
> Again, this is just self-indulgent filth that I wrote to a friend. So, hm, I don't know what else to say. xD  
> Enjoy the filth?

The rest of the evening had been quite entertaining to Gray. He would change the intensity of the device inside Natsu and see the fire mage do his best to pretend that nothing was happening.

Lucy had caught on that something was happening and didn’t lose her opportunity to take Gray aside to try to grill him. She had rightfully guessed who was the reason for Natsu’s behaviour – well, the reason as to why he was acting in a more odd way than usual.

Lucy caught Gray’s arm and took him to stand near the bar counter, that way they could be there somewhat inconspicuously. Gray positioned himself so that he could still have Natsu in his line of sight as he toyed with the remote.

“So, what’s happening between you two?” Lucy asked directly, not feeling much like beating around the bush.

“Hm?” Gray answered distractedly. “Nothing’s happening.”

“You don’t need to pretend with me, Gray.” Lucy took half a step, intruding Gray’s space. “Did you finally say something?” She asked in a low voice.

“Ask what?” Gray played dumb.

“That you’re silly over him, of course. And he also has fallen for you, of course. You two are so disgustingly dense.” She raised her hand in a vague gesture. “But I guess that you more than talked… I saw how you were both dishevelled when you emerged from your room. Some talk that must have been…”

“I’m not Loke, you don’t have to have those games with me.” Gray smirked.

“Am not playing. Tell me, please.” She said in a slightly sing-song voice.

“Sheesh, fine. We… got an arrangement.” Gray said in a steady voice. “And I got Natsu.” Gray smiled.

“Oh, wow. Those are really great news!” Lucy clapped her hands excitedly. “Heck, when people learn about this, how you’re now controlling the destroyer Salamander, they’re going to be grateful to you.”

“Hey, I’m not going to do anything. But,” he raised a hand when Lucy opened her mouth to object, “I do need to take care of Natsu by not allowing him to be such a danger…”

“I bet that you’re going to have a lot of fun.” Lucy said teasingly. “I know it’s fun.” She winked at the ice mage. “Oh, and now I better go, Loke’s waiting for me, hopefully he’ll have learned his lesson.” Lucy leaned to kiss Gray’s cheek, playfully, before giving some breathy advice to his ear. “Leave the guild. I bet that you have some pending issues, and given the way Natsu’s acting, he needs those issues to be solved. See ya.” She ended with a light pat to the ice mage’s shoulder, before disappearing into the crowd.

Gray leaned against the counter for a few moments more before coming up with a plan. A plan for the weekend. A smug smile stretched his lips.

It was going to be fun.

The ice mage went to grab Natsu.

* * *

As soon as they entered Gray’s house, so still and so dark, Natsu was about to open his mouth but Gray cut him in.

“You’ll address me as Master during the next two days. You will be punished if you don’t.” Gray curled his hands around Natsu’s waist, his right hand catching his left hand right in front of Natsu, his instructions were breathed against the fire mage’s ear. Natsu tensed, an aborted shiver racking his frame. “Now, you’re going to light the fireplace and then go to the guest bedroom and take off your clothes. I’ll provide you with what you need. Do you agree? You may speak now.” Gray brushed his lips against the shell of Natsu’s ear, his right hand coming upwards to grasp at the fire mage’s throat.

“But the words are still in place, right?” Natsu asked.

“Yes, unless you feel like changing them? Don’t forget that I will only do this for as long as you allow me to. What’s off limits will remain. And I don’t plan to allow any harm to reach you.”

“How about the meals?” Natsu wondered.

“My pantry is well-stocked for these days. You won’t starve, I assure you.”

“And my magic?”

“Locked. But you don’t need to worry, I won’t do anything bad to you.” Gray smiled evilly.

“Pffff, you asshole.” Natsu let the tension drain from his body, letting himself lean more heavily on Gray.

“Feel free to say that for now, but when we start, that will earn you a spanking.” Gray said distractedly, his hands mapping the hard muscles of Natsu’s chest.

“What if I do want the spanking?” Natsu asked in a playful voice, gasping when Gray pinched his nipple.

“Then, I’ll be more than happy to comply. Now, do you agree?”

“Yes. As long as we can have some silly moments too.” Natsu gave a small shrug.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be us without some silliness, would it? Just… let’s keep it low.”

“Ah, but you also have to allow me to explore. It’s only fair.” Natsu’s hand palmed at Gray’s erection.

“Hah, we can arrange that, for sure.” Gray agreed.

* * *

Gray was sitting on the sofa that faced the fireplace, his profile being lit by the golden dancing flames. Natsu stepped from the room and walked towards Gray, coming to a stop beside Gray. He didn’t say a word, unexpectedly waiting for Gray’s reaction.

The ice mage turned his head to look at Natsu, that smug air all around him. It made Natsu’s eyes narrow but Gray had caught his wrist and given a little tug before the fire mage could say anything.

“Sit.” Gray said as he manoeuvred Natsu to straddle his thighs. The fire mage caught himself on the back of the sofa, looking down at Gray in surprise. Gray’s hands ran from Natsu’s powerful legs, up his sides and resting on his pecs. Gray gave a few tugs on his nipples, followed by gentle stimulation. He totally ignored Natsu’s poking erection. “Your nipples, I have some fun for them too… do you want it now or later?”

“Huh, now?” Natsu asked, slightly confused.

“And before or after locking your magic?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Natsu asked.

“You’ll see…”

“Well then, before.” Natsu said in a challenging tone.

“Very well. Go lie over that stool that’s in front of the fireplace. Ass up in the air.” Gray commanded, giving a mean tug at Natsu’s erection.

With slightly awkward movements, Natsu stood and did as commanded, giving Gray quite a sight. But something wasn’t overly right.

“Spread your legs a little more. Use your hands. Press the plug deeper inside.” He said, slowly taking out the remote. “And now hold that position until I return.” Gray said, pushing the intensity to the max, placing the remote on his side before standing up.

Natsu was having some trouble with complying to the order of keeping his hands still, his body shaking due to the intensity of the vibrating plug that rested right against his prostate. Gray calmly headed to his room, basking in the slowly raising heavy breathing.

He returned to the living room, holding a bag that had the things he deemed necessary – at least for the time being.

Gray watched Natsu struggle but he placed the bag on the sofa and headed to where his friend was, crouching to me more at his level. Gray grasped the base of the plug and started fucking Natsu with it, whines and nonsensical words spilling from the fire mage’s lips.

At long last Gray pressed the base of the plug as far as it could, his hand pressing it into Natsu, enjoying the mewling calls of his name.

Gray stood up and returned to the sofa, picked the remote and turned it off. Before his eyes Natsu nearly collapsed in relief.

“I didn’t say that you could move.” He stated, smirking as Natsu tensed back. “But alright, you can sit up.” He saw as Natsu knelt and was about to turn to him. “Hey, didn’t you hear me? Sit.” Gray saw as Natsu frowned for a moment before he gingerly sat on the carpeted floor, crossing his legs. “Let the plug press into you, yes, spread your cheeks a little more, that’s it.” And as Natsu sat according to his commands, Gray turned the remote up once again, on the lowest setting. Because, where was the fun if he couldn’t leave Natsu on the edge during the whole time?

Gray picked the cuffs from the bag and, kneeling beside Natsu, placed them on his wrists and ankles. He took the time to pull at the O-ring from the collar, making Natsu lean forward and into a heated kiss. Natsu closed his eyes and allowed Gray to take over the kiss.

“You know what? I had said that you wouldn’t come and you are being punished but I changed my mind. Tonight I’m going to take this ring off.” Gray’s deft fingers took care of the ring, freeing Natsu’s throbbing erection. “You want to come, right?”

“Yes, Master.” Natsu gasped, hands holding onto the arm that was in front of him, Gray’s hand tight around his erection.

“In that case, I’m going to make you come this night, as much as I can. I’m going to wear you out. But,” he paused and leaned back, “I’m going to have fun with other things too.” Gray looked at the bag. “Can I let go without an _accident_ happening?”

“Yes.” Natsu replied in a strained voice after taking a bunch of heavy breaths.

“Good.” Gray let go, his hand still hovering over Natsu’s erection but he saw it be controlled by Natsu’s willpower and so the ice mage stood and returned to the bag. Rummaging through it, he let out a pleased noise when he found what he wanted.

“These two,” he showed Natsu two metallic small clamps, then he turned and headed to the flickering flames. “I’m going to heat them, see if the Salamander can handle the heat.” The clamps were suspended over the fire for a little, not taking long for them to become incandescent due to the heat. At that moment Gray took them away, a glove over his hand, and he showed them to Natsu. “What do you think?” he asked as he ran the slowly cooling metallic contraptions against the fire mage’s skin, leaving a pink trail behind everywhere they passed.

“Ahh!” Natsu exclaimed, body twitching slightly because of Gray’s actions. “G-Master!”

“Yes, yes, take a breath now.” Gray cooed, deeming the metal cool enough that it wouldn’t do any harm. He opened the clamp and fastened it to Natsu’s nipple, effectively caging it between the two metallic parts. Natsu let out a startled breath, looking up at Gray. The ice mage did the same to the other nipple. Then he took a closer look, the pink flesh being trapped between the hard metallic grey. “Looks good, don’t you think?” he asked, lips brushing softly against Natsu’s.

Natsu frowned, looked down and then back at Gray, his body moving slightly to adjust to the new sensation.

“I… dunno.” Natsu said lightly.

“But I think you do.” Gray grinned. “That’s what matters, right?” Gray grasped the hairs on the back of Natsu’s head and positioned him to his liking. “You do know that you can try to fight back?” he asked, finding the slight unresponsiveness a bit strange.

“Ah- can’t…” Natsu breathed out. “Too… too much to try to contain.”

“Oh right,” Gray let out a breathy laugh. “In that case…” Gray pressed his hand to the seal, making Natsu be at his mercy once again. “It might be the time to come?”

“Please, Master.”

“Very well.” Gray ran his nails down Natsu’s back, eliciting a startled moan. “Let’s see if you like my idea.” Gray stood and held out his hand for Natsu to take. “I want you here, in front of the fire, your element. I’m going to make you come so much that you’re going to smother the flames.”

“That’s a bit strange, Master.” Natsu counteracted, feeling a little more comfortable, knowing that he might be allowed to come soon.

“I don’t care. Kneel.” Gray pulled out a spreader bar and fastened it to Natsu’s ankle cuffs. And then fastened Natsu’s wrists to the ankle cuffs. “I also have this for you.” Gray showed Natsu an intricate chain, it glinted under the golden light. “It’s to make sure that you don’t get too out of order.” Gray fastened one end of the chain to Natsu’s left nipple, let it go through the O-ring from the choker and then to the clamp on the clamp on the right. Then, he tested if the length was enough, by pushing Natsu’s chin up, seeing the chain seize and pull slightly at Natsu’s nipples. “Mmmm…” he said pensively, letting go of Natsu. “I think that it’s time, don’t you think?”

“A-ah, yes, Master.” Natsu turned to look at Gray, though he didn’t look up. “But… how am I supposed-?”

“You didn’t think that it would be that easy, did you?” Gray grinned evilly, bringing a by now familiar remote to Natsu’s line of sight. “You’re going to come untouched. Twice, maybe, what do you think?”

“You’re not being serious…” Natsu arched an eyebrow. But his lips pressed together with a small “eep” as Gray increased the intensity.

“I am.” Gray answered gleefully. “So, the rules are, you’re to come twice, unaided, but be careful not to throw your head behind, your little tits are being prettily held. I advise you to aim well, of you might end up licking away what you dirty.” Gray said boredly, even if at the same time he was increasing the intensity again. Gray pulled the stool to where he was standing and got ready to watch the show.

Natsu had his head held down, but his position was uncomfortable because of his locked wrists. But, despite everything, his hips were moving, against the air, in a hopeless search for friction. Precome dribbled down the darkened red erection, sliding down his balls before pooling underneath him. Gray increased the intensity another notch, only one level from the max now.

Natsu’s breathing was heavy, his chest moving fast, looking even more mesmerizing due to the flickering light and the perspiration that was starting to coat the fire mage. Natsu seemed to shine.

It was a completely mouth-watering sight to Gray.

And, despite having reasoned that he was going to stay back and wait for Natsu to do it all on his own, the temptation to touch, to savour started to get to him. And so, Gray didn’t resist.

He knelt beside Natsu, running his hands over the delectable body, sliding his fingers from the base of Natsu’s erection to the top, coating them with precome. And then he tasted it. Salty, very much like his own but with an underlying tang that was pure fire, pure Natsu. He made a pleased noise, a soft counterpoint to the small whines that were getting caught in Natsu’s throat.  
“Oh, come on, Natsu. You can take more.” And with that, he increased that last intensity.

Natsu let out a disarticulated noise, his head being thrown back and coming in an arc of white substance that hit the fire dead on. A hissing noise – as well as an odd scent – permeated the room and Gray had pity of Natsu and decreased the intensity once again.

“Good boy.” He told Natsu, cradling Natsu’s balls, before he closed his fingers around the base of Natsu’s cock. “But now, it’s time for the next one. Can you do it, Natsu?”

“M-master,” Natsu gasped, “please, no more. I can’t.” He was looking downwards, so as not to stretch the chain.

“Yes, more.” Gray increased the speed of the toy inside Natsu until it was at the highest intensity once again, not caring about the over sensitized state of the fire mage. “I said that you’re going to come twice, so, come twice you are.”

“But I can’t.” Natsu shook slightly, gasping when Gray started fucking him with the plug before adjusting it so that it was even more dead-on against his prostate than before.

“I say you can. You will.” Gray lifted Natsu’s head, swallowing the hiss that Natsu let out. He licked and sucked on the cavity that was quickly becoming familiar to him, sucking on Natsu’s tongue, teasing at his sharp canines with his own tongue and biting at the fire mage’s lower lip.

 Natsu was only able to allow himself to be taken, the strain coming from his nipples as well as the rush of pain and pleasure that was coursing through his body was quickly taking away his motor faculties.

“Come on, come Natsu. You can do it, you’ve been behaving so well.” Gray started stroking Natsu’s erection but, despite being able to coax it to full form, he doubted that much would come out of this orgasm.

The _painpleasurepain_ that rushed through Natsu had Natsu coming once again, his already thrown back head remained in the same position, though his mouth opened and no sound came out, and the fire mage’s body convulsed through a mostly dry orgasm, only a few droplets coming out of him and falling on the floor.

“Good boy.” Gray let go of Natsu and turned off the device inside of Natsu. “You can take a breath now.” Gray unlatched the clamps and let the fall on top of the stool, but he attacked Natsu’s abused nipples with his mouth and fingers.

“Master!” Natsu whined.

Gray bit him for good measure. Then he shifted his attention to the other nipple and did the same.

With diligent movements, Gray freed Natsu and helped him to stand, being careful and thorough in massaging him and confirming that nothing was badly moving.

“Master, can you, please. I can’t take it anymore.” Natsu seemed to have his eyes shining strangely.

“Ah, right.” Gray curled one arm around Natsu and pulled him to lean against him. The fire mage let out a sigh. The hand on Gray’s free hand slid down the fire mage’s mostly smooth back, fingers digging in one hard buttock before sliding lower, lewdly spreading the fire mage’s cheeks. He brought his other hand lower, grasping the base of the plug. Then he started to pull it out, slowly.

Natsu’s hands grasped at the sides of the waist of the ice mage’s trousers – as his shirt had disappeared at some point – and gasped.

Gray took the device fully from inside Natsu and placed it on the cooler side of the mantle. And he heard Natsu take a sharp breath.

“What is it?” he asked with some concern.

“It’s coming out…” Natsu said in an embarrassed voice.

Gray looked around Natsu and, as expected, the come from earlier in that day was dribbling down Natsu’s thigh, falling to the ground.

“You’re dirtying my rug.” Gray said suddenly.

“Huh?” Natsu blinked and looked at Gray.

“Like I said before, you better clean it.”

“Bu-but how?” Natsu asked with an unfamiliar innocence.

“You lick it, of course. Don’t forget the come you left before the fireplace.” Gray smirked. “Oh, and it’s a job better done kneeling. Off you go now.”

Natsu was red as a tomato as he knelt and, with his still dribbling ass pointed up in the air, he cleaned the patch of precome from before, coughing one or two times, before starting to lick at the come near the fireplace.

Gray sat on the sofa and started stroking his erection with a lubbed hand. He had disregarded it for too long and the sight of Natsu’s hole right in front of him was too delectable.

“Enough of that, tomorrow we’ll clean it more thoroughly but I want you to come here now.”

Natsu crawled until he was in front of Gray, kneeling and placing his hands on Gray’s knees.

“What can I do for you, Master?”

“Come sit here.” He patted his lap, his erection peeping lewdly from his unfastened trousers. “You had your fun but I didn’t have my happy ending yet, did I?” Gray helped Natsu to place his legs on both of his sides and stilled him. “Besides, I didn’t forget your cheek earlier.”

“When?” Natsu wondered.

“When you touched me to tease me.” Gray said with a smile. “I’m not against you doing that again but, do know that you’ll be punished.” He placed one hand on Natsu’s hip and with the other grasped his erection. “Now, spread your asscheeks, I want to be _really deep_ inside of you.” Natsu did as ordered and let out a slightly pained noise as Gray’s erection started entering him. “Mmm, yes, you fit like a glove around me. Natsu, do you know how good you feel?”

Natsu just shook his head and breathed out.

“Now, move. Fuck yourself on my cock, come on.” Gray placed Natsu’s hands on the back of the sofa, for leverage, and held his hips. And started thrusting upwards, in a complementary rhythm to Natsu’s movement. At one point he made Natsu lean to him and he latched onto the fire mage’s right nipple.

The noises, sensations and scents were too overwhelming that it didn’t take long for Gray to come.

He let out a groan, digging his hands on the now blossoming bruises from earlier that day and thrust up, emptying his load inside the fire mage.

Natsu was beyond tired and he fell boneless over Gray, a grateful “thank you, Master” coming from his lips.

Gray helped Natsu up and kissed him on the lips.

“You did so well, Natsu, I love you.” Gray said as he made Natsu lay on his stomach on the length of the sofa.

“I love you too.” Natsu breathed out before his eyes closed and he was unconscious.

Gray stood and kicked out his soiled trousers, he went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He would give Natsu a bath on the next day so, for now, this was okay.

Gray brought Natsu to his bedroom, distractedly putting out the fire before closing the door for the night.

But, he turned Natsu on the bed until he was on his back. Gray grabbed a ribbon that he wasn’t sure of its provenience and spread out Natsu’s legs. He tied the ribbon around the fire mage’s testicles before putting the fire mage in a more comfortable position. It was a reminder for later.

Then he released the seal and laid down, curling around Natsu’s side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, another chapter of filth. :D  
> Once again, this was dedicated to Cristallina and it's not meant in any way to be taken as other than fantasy. It was also written in one of my writing nights so it will probably have some off things. It's also unbetaed. OTL  
> Either way, enjoy another installment with these two dorks.

As the first rays of sun entered the room, Natsu started to come out of his tired slumber.

He was awaking gradually, as per usual, but he could tell right away that his surroundings weren’t what he was expecting. There was a slight constriction around his neck and he could also feel that there were unusual things in him. But the biggest tell was the arm draped over his chest. it was like a band of iron, possessive, that pulled him against the body that was spooning against him.

He opened his eyes as he felt a certain, warm, hardness resting against his backside. In that moment the aches and the memories of the previous day and night resurfaced.

Gray.

Doing all those things, being so domineering.

And Natsu letting him.

The fire mage let out a groan and covered the side of his face with his hand, his cheeks flaming. And that was when he noticed that something was _strange_ in his crotch. He reached down with his hand and felt the weird tape that was around his testicles, snug but not overly tight. He arched an eyebrow at it and, for one moment he did ponder taking that thing off but then Gray let out a slow exhale, right against the nape of his neck and he shivered. If Gray had put it in this place, it was for some reason. And it might make the air between them go bad if he did it like that. Gray had said that, hadn’t he?

_Your body is mine._

At that moment, he started to feel the urgency from his full bladder and so he started to squirm from Gray’s embrace. He did a poor job of going away unnoticed because when he sat on the bed and turned to see if Gray was still asleep, he noticed that the ice mage had his eyes open. Bleary from sleep but open.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. I know how you enjoy your morning sleep.” Natsu grinned. “I just need to go to the toilet. I’ll be back in no time.”

“Mmm,” Gray stretched. “Wait, I’ll go with you.” Gray yawned.

“There’s no need for that.” Natsu countered, scrunching his face slightly.

“Yes, there is.” Gray yawned again. “Didn’t I tell you that your body is mine? Are you going to deny taking care of what’s mine?” The ice mage stretched and pulled Natsu down on the bed, pecking him on the lips, before sitting up, unmindful of the tent in the sheets. “Now, off we go.”

“Don’t you want to take care of that?” Natsu pointed at Gray’s groin area, amusement in his voice.

“Of course, but you’re going to do that, don’t you worry.” Gray threw the sheet back and stood, being bathed by the orangish light that came from the outside, his front lit while his back was shaded, the contrast of light and darkness creating a gorgeous effect. It didn’t help that Natsu’s eyes zeroed in on the erect cock. It was slightly thicker-looking than his, even if the length seemed more or less the same. Natsu wanted to touch. “And what are you waiting for? Still lying in bed. Didn’t you want to go?” Gray circled the bed and stood before Natsu, extending one hand to him.

Natsu grabbed it and allowed the ice mage to pull him to a standing position. Gray’s eyes were intense, almost as if wanting to disclose a secret, when the ice mage slung one arm around the fire mage’s shoulders.

“Right, toilet. I really need to go.” The fire mage nodded and started to stride out the room.

“Wait a second.” Gray grasped the fire mage’s wrist and stilled him. “Calm down, I’m coming with you.”

“Okay, but can you hurry a little? I really need to go.” Natsu shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Fine, go ahead but don’t start just yet.” As Gray was saying this Natsu disappeared out the door. “He’s preparing himself for some punishment, huh?” Gray mused out loud as he hurried after him. Thankfully Natsu had heeded his words and was waiting for him, seemingly conflicted. “Good boy.” Gray said warmly. Natsu blushed profusely.

“Could you, hm, not say that, Master?” Natsu said in a low voice.

“Why not?”

“Because it makes me look like a dog, or something.” Natsu was looking at the tiles of the floor.

“What if I want you to be a dog?” Gray walked until he was standing behind Natsu, his hands over his hips. “What if I want you to follow my orders, all of my orders, as well as a dog? If you were _my_ dog?” Gray nudged at the still loosened entrance with the tip of his dick.

“Oh please, don’t.” Natsu hid his face in his hands.

“But _I want_ to.” Gray breathed against Natsu’s ear.

Natsu made an unintelligible noise, still hiding behind his hands.

“Now, come on. Hands on your sides. Don’t you want to pee?” Gray grasped Natsu’s penis and pointed it towards the toilet. “Let’s see… you empty your bladder and I’ll take care of a few problems, myself.” As he spoke, Gray was lining his cock with Natsu’s hole and started pushing in.

“Gray!” Natsu’s back bowed forwards at the rough entrance and he clamped his hands on the arm that was still curled around him.

“Tsk, you know you’re not supposed to call me that. I think that this is going to earn you a spanking. Now,” he pushed his hips forward so that he was plastered against the fire mage’s back. “I think it’s time for you to let go, no?”

Natsu’s face hadn’t stopped blushing since Gray had entered the bathroom but now it was decidedly a few shades darker.

“I’ll leave you to do your thing,” Gray said, releasing Natsu’s cock and placing his hands on his hips. “But you better take a good aim. Brace yourself.” And then he started thrusting with gusto.

Natsu was clever, he braced one of his arms against the wall but, Gray’s actions weren’t helping his case because the thrusting was nearly vicious, shaking him so much that he nearly missed the porcelain bowl. As most of his bladder emptied, Gray’s thrusts also slowed to a stop, the ice mage pulling out of him.

“What?” Natsu asked, feeling surprised at the turn of events and, strangely, bereft.

“I think that it’s time to clean you. Yesterday did leave you quite dirty.” Gray mused. “Go sit on the tub.” He slapped Natsu’s ass, making the fire mage move. Gray saw Natsu follow his order and so he walked to that he could place one leg inside of the tub. Then, he started stroking himself, breath coming faster, and before long he was coming in ropes of white fluid that streaked Natsu’s hair, face and upper chest. “Maybe that suits you, don’t you think?” Gray mused as he got inside the tub and lowered himself to a kneeling position. He placed his hand on the bottom of the lower streak and started spreading the substance on Natsu’s skin. “You guys have a thing with scent, don’t you? Maybe I should mark you like that, show everyone to whom you belong to, huh?”

“Yeah…” Natsu answered dazedly.

“Yeah, what?” Gray asked, viciously applying pressure over Natsu’s bladder, fully knowing that, with what the other had drank the previous night and what he had allowed him to excrete, there was still quite a bit inside.

“Ah!” Natsu was startled by the sudden pressure that he, unintentionally, let go, urine splashing against Gray’s chest. “Wah-! Master, I’m so sorry, here, let me…”

“You’re so dirty.” Gray said in a neutral voice, leaning forward, licking some of his come from Natsu’s cheek. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun cleaning you up…”

“What are you going to do to me?” Natsu asked in an uncertain voice.

“I just told you.” Gray said gleefully. “I’m going to clean you up, now.” The ice mage stood and stepped off the tub. He went to the cabinet that was on the far wall and started rummaging through it. “Aha! Hold still.” Gray walked out the door. He returned, after a while, with a jar filled with water.

“What is that for, Master?” Natsu wondered.

“It’s time to clean you. Now, slide down, I want you on your back.” Gray’s attention was in the contents of the drawer once again. Natsu did as commanded. “See if you can put your legs on and over the rim.” Gray added, the sound of water gurgling filling the bathroom. Soon after Gray was kneeling beside the tub, looking down at Natsu. “Okay, now put your legs against your chest, okay?”

As Natsu followed his orders, Gray grabbed the tube of lube he had brought with him. He squeezed a dollop into his finger and prodded at Natsu’s entrance, feeling it sucking the finger in without much ado. Gray started coating the fire mage’s insides, then the tip of the tube.

“Okay, Natsu, now I want you to relax.” Gray said as he started inserting the tube of the device into Natsu. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking up.

“Yeah. What’s that?” Natsu started by asking but then gasped when he started to feel an unexpected pressure getting inside of him. “Ah!” he was about to put his legs down but Gray stopped him.

“Stop. Don’t fight. Just let it in.” Gray was gently pressing down on the object, filling Natsu with more water.

“Easy for you to talk.” Natsu grumbled.

“Just a little bit more…” Gray promised and then, the building pressure inside of Natsu stopped. “Now, you have to hold it in for a little while and then you can let go. Okay?”

Natsu nodded wordlessly. He had his eyes closed and his face was scrunched up as he was unaccustomed to the sensation. Gray helped him a little, rubbing over his stomach.

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Gray finally said. He helped Natsu to scoot to the side with the drain. “You can let go now.” Gray patted Natsu’s head, hearing him breathing deeply. After a little, dripping started to sound on the porcelain, more water falling and falling from inside Natsu. “Good boy.” Gray complimented again.

Natsu looked at him, unamused.

“Well then, your insides are cleaner now. What do you say to a shower?” Gray hopped inside the tub once more and started fiddling with the faucets.

“As long as you don’t put freezing water out, Master, I think it’s a good idea.” Natsu said, a little bit subdued.

Gray grabbed the nozzle and turned it to the fire mage, drenching the fire mage.

“I’ll want you to clean my back,” he said distractedly, as he did manhandle Natsu against the wall so that he could point the jet of water at wherever he wanted, unimpeded.

“Of course. And will I be allowed to help you with anywhere else?” Natsu asked with a small grin.

“Not now.” Gray turned off the water and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. “Now, close your eyes and tilt you head forward.” Gray started lathering the pink strands, a pleased sigh escaping his lips at how they were going to end up with the scent of _his_ shampoo and of _his_ soap covering the fire mage. It was a feeling that was doing strange things to Gray.

They talked about nonsensical things, Natsu washed Gray’s back and Gray, in turn, had tremendous fun sliding his hands over every plane and hidden space of the fire mage. He had never known that he wanted that. But it was with relish that he cleaned Natsu’s cock and balls, disposing of the ribbon, and that he also teased at his entrance. They rinsed and Gray provided them with towels, they dried with sure movements. Gray paused, idly looking as Natsu was dying his legs. The fire mage looked at him, after that, a smile on his lips but his eyes strayed to the bag that was placed on top of shelf.

“Master, what’s that?” he pointed at the bag.

“This?” Gray repeated, taking hold of the bag. “Ah, it’s something that I was thinking about using but I want to ask your permission to lock your magic again.”

Natsu narrowed his eyes.

“Is it really necessary?”

“It is better for us,” Gray shrugged. “But if you don’t want. There are other things we can do. Besides breakfast.”

“But that thing, it’s not going to do any harm, is it?” Natsu insisted.

“I told you, I won’t do anything that I know that will harm you.” Gray said earnestly. ”Don’t ever think I will.” Gray strode towards Natsu and hugged him tightly. “I love you and I won’t hurt you. Well, I might do things that hurt you, test you to your limit but here,” he placed his hand over Natsu’s heart, “here I will never hurt you.” He looked seriously into Natsu’s eyes. “That, I promise you.”

“And that’s so mushy that I never knew I had it in you…” Natsu’s lips twitched. “Ah, M-Master.”

“It’s a surprise to you and me both.” Gray agreed ruefully.

“Ahhh, okay. Lock it away. Like we said, you’re mine and I’m yours.” Natsu shook his head, a smile on his lips. “But don’t forget that I have ways to make your life a nightmare, if you do.” Natsu teased and then he placed his own hand over Gray’s heart. “And I will also cherish your heart.”

“Look who’s talking all flowery now.” Gray laughed. But then he reached up and sealed Natsu’s magic.

“Ahh, I don’t overly like not having my magic.” Natsu said morosely.

“Don’t worry.” Gray pushed Natsu’s chin up so that their gazes could lock. “I’ll keep you so busy that you won’t have the time to think about that.”

“You better keep that in mind, oh Master of mine.” Natsu grinned.

“Always. Now, you asked me what that was?” Gray went to grab the bag with the object in question. “It’s a catheter.”

“A catheter?” Natsu repeated, blinking. “But, wait. You put that…”

“In the urethra.”

“Hell no! I don’t have trouble peeing.” Natsu shook his head.

“But it’s not to see if you can pee. I can assure you that I know perfectly well that you can pee.” He motioned to his chest, in allusion to the accident that had happened earlier. “But this is to ensure that you follow what I say. You’ve proven to be quite difficult.”

“Heeeeh! That’s not fair! Master.” Natsu pouted.

“Come on now, sit on the toilet.” Gray motioned at Natsu.

“Can’t we, I dunno, do it in a different place?” Natsu blushed. “The toilet seat doesn’t seem comfortable for that.”

“You have a point. Go lay on the bed then.” Gray started to grab the necessary things and followed after.

He came to see Natsu spread out on the bed.

“That’s more comfortable, I see.” He bit down a laugh. Gray placed the things and quickly cleaned his hands on a towel he’d brought for that purpose. “Okay, then. Let’s start.”

Gray began by lubbing the tube and then he took hold of Natsu’s penis. He moved the glans this way and that to have a clearer sight of the meatus and then he brought the tip of the catheter and inserted in in the tiny hole. Natsu gave an aborted jerk, his cock twitching as more of the tube was being fed into him.

“T-this is weird.” Natsu said.

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great now. Come on, there’s still more to go in.” Gray said as he continued to push the tube inside of Natsu, with the occasional pause to add a bit more of lube. Natsu had his hips tilting up, body instinctively wanting more. Gray noticed that but since there was not much more to go in, he put a stopper on the bit of tube still outside. “See? It wasn’t that bad.”

“Says you, G-Master.” Natsu replied breathlessly.

“But don’t you feel it, inside?” Gray leaned over Natsu, covering the fire mage with his body. “I control your bladder now. And, I’ve also heard that it can help increase the sensitivity of that spot hidden so deep inside you…”

“You’re such a pervert.” Natsu laughed.

Gray was about to retort but at that moment Natsu’s stomach decided to let out a huge growl.

“Well, we better go eat if we want to keep on with the show.” Gray rolled off Natsu and got off the bed. “Come, food’s waiting.”  
“Food!” Natsu hurried after Gray, distracted of the strange feeling the catheter produced.

#

Half of Gray’s table was filled with food.

Natsu seemed to find this strange but Gray could only smirk.

“Master, can I start eating, please?” Natsu asked.

“Here. You can start with this.” Gray placed a plate pilled with sandwiches in front of the fire mage.

“Thaaank yoou!” Natsu said and started eating. He didn’t think that it was amiss that there was only one chair that was behind the side of the table that had the food.

Gray sat at the chair and started eating too. He was finishing his plate when Natsu placed down his, on the clean side of the table and looked at both sides.

“There’s more to eat, right?” he asked, suspicious.

“Of course.” Gray answered genially. “Help yourself but I must ask you to leave this side of the table clean. Is that okay?”

“Sure!” Natsu grabbed the plate and went to place it on the sink.

The two mages enjoyed their meal in silence. Gray finished first and then bid his time until Natsu finished. When the fire mage finished, Gray stood up and crowded Natsu against the table, placing his hands on either side of the mage and on the table.

“Now that you’ve had your breakfast, I was thinking that we could indulge here in the kitchen. What do you think?”

“Huh, whatever the Master wants.” Natsu said breathlessly.

“So, I want you to lay on the table, stretch your arms out.” As Natsu moved, Gray went to the other side of the table and hooked the wrist cuffs to some hooks that were on the other side of the table. This made the body of the fire mage be stretched out, the edge of the table hitting right above his cock – when it became erect it would most definitely brush against the table top at some point – and his feet were in tiptoes. “My, you really are a sight.” Gray breathed. “Natsu, you’re gorgeous, and specially stretched out like this…”

“No more flowery speech, Master, it’s embarrassing.” Natsu said, voice muffled because he had his face pressed against the table top.

“Ah, in that case, I’m going to make sure to say that repeatedly. You look way too cute all flustered.”

“Maaaaster!” Natsu whined.

“Alright, alright. Stretch your legs. I want to enjoy your hole a little longer.” Gray said in a cheerful voice.

“Embarrassing-!” Natsu said again.

“Hey, I need to inspect all of you. Especially now that’s all clean and everything.” Gray paused and a chiming noise sounded. “More, I have these things that need to be more acquainted with you.” Gray stretched his arm to show some metallic balls that he was holding. “The rules are, you’re going to be walking around the whole day with these inside of you; if you come and dirty something, you’ll clean it; you need anything, you tell me; if I see you touching your cock without permission, you’ll be for a whole week without coming. I’ve been too entranced by you so I lifted the punishment for this weekend but at the first wrongdoing, it will return – and I won’t be merciful. At any time you’re free to use your words, to make things stop. Are we clear?”

Natsu nodded.

“Well then, behave and tonight I’ll fuck you and even give you a surprise gift.” Gray straightened. “I’m going to start now. Can I?”

“Yes, please.”

Gray started inserting the first anal bead. It was small so it went in without trouble. Then came the next one. Gray stuffed Natsu’s hole with four of the six beads when the fire mage started to become restless.

“Mmmaster! Too much!”

“You’re almost there, Natsu, only more two to go and you’re done.” Gray said encouragingly.

“But I can’t!”

“Yes, you can! Ah, if you could only see your hole swallowing these beads so beautifully. You’re doing so well. Come on, take this in, relax now.”

“Nnnngh!” Natsu started to pant as the bead slid inside of him, jostling the others already inside and making him shiver. “It feels weird.”

Gray kissed his shoulder.

“This is the last one, come on. And then we’re done, it’s over.” Gray added more lube to the largest bead, drenching the string that was lying behind. “And also, look at you, you’re enjoying it, I can feel how hard you are.” Gray said, curling one hand over Natsu’s dripping erection. “You can take this one, it’s the last and then you can rest. Okay?”

The only response was Natsu tilting his ass a little more upwards, spreading his legs just the littlest bit wider and nod.

“Please, get it inside of me, then.” He begged.

“Good boy.” Gray cooed as he, bit by bit, slowly inserted the final bead inside Natsu. “Aaand, it’s all inside.” Gray said as he saw the grey metallic shine disappear inside of Natsu’s body, the slightly gaping hole only having a string coming out of it. “Natsu, you’re perfect.”

“Master…” Natsu said in between gasps, his body convulsing.

Gray saw the muscles of the hole work around air and so decided to slip three of them inside the rim. The fingers entered easily but were blocked by the metallic hardness of the beads.

“You like being stuffed full, don’t you?” Gray asked rhetorically as he knelt and went under the table and licked at Natsu’s sopping erection. “Ah, you came?”

“Ssssorry…” Was the sobbed answer.

“It didn’t come out much because of the catheter.” Gray noted. Then he stood and went around the table to release Natsu. The fire mage let out a relieved groan as he massaged his wrists. “It’s less of a mess to clean but it’s still a mess anyway.” Gray pointed at the floor. “Clean that up.”

Natsu blushed and gingerly knelt on the ground and licked at the fluid. It wasn’t as thick as usual, that made Natsu wonder. But as he crawled forward he felt strange, there was a tingling sensation against his prostate and basically where the beads were. Natsu’s brow furrowed.

As Natsu was finishing, Gray returned to the kitchen.

“That’s good, you’re my good boy.” He said with a grin. “And I guess that you’ve already _felt_ the little trick inside the beads, didn’t you? Inside there are small balls that will vibrate and make you _feel_ more.” Gray raised his hand. “And now I have these for you. Remember them from yesterday? They were a lot of fun.”

“Ah, yes, Master.” Natsu nodded.

“Stand, I’ll put them in.” Gray started to open and close the nipple clamps. He saw as Natsu moved gingerly. “You seem to be quite enjoying those beads already, huh?”

Natsu rolled his eyes.

“Of course. You gave them to me.” He bit back with a bit of his usual snark. “Everything my Master gives me is to be enjoyed. Am I right?” Natsu tilted his head to the side.

“You’re too tempting, you know that, Natsu?” Gray leaned over the fire mage’s chest and playfully licked and bit on his nipples. “Even your tits. If you were a woman, I would want to be sucking on them all the time.”

“Ah! I don’t see the difference.” Natsu gasped. “You’re already quite addicted to them the way they are.”

“But that’s because it’s you.” Gray replied as he placed the first clamp. The other one came not long after. “You’re too delectable.”

Natsu hissed at the pressure applied and then looked at Gray, wordlessly asking for him. And Gray complied to the plea, laving the area with his tongue, soothing the fire mage minimally. Then he straightened up.

“Last night’s chain was too tight for my plans today.” Gray stated. “But I think I might have one more suited for my plans today. Let’s go to the living room.”

They walked out of the kitchen, Natsu careful of the jostles inside of him and Gray, with an arm half around the fire mage, fingers toying with the string.

When they got to the living room, Gray found the chain that would work for the time being, after rummaging through the bag that had been left there on the previous night. He sat in the armchair and motioned at Natsu to follow him. Then he threw a pillow to the floor, between his feet and motioned at Natsu to kneel. With deft movements, he fastened the chain in the same way as previously and then leaned back and picked a book.

“Now, I think I might need a cock-warmer.” He patted his thigh. Then he placed the book in one of the arms of the armchair and placed his hand behind Natsu’s head, bringing him to his crotch. “Open.” As Natsu opened his mouth, he fed him his flaccid cock. “You can close your mouth around it. Sucking is allowed but, no biting, of course. Lay your tongue flat, that’s it.” He grabbed a fistful of hair and brought Natsu back and forth, enjoying the sensation of the warm and moist hole, the flat of the tongue that ran so deliciously under his cock. Gray did this for a little while, going further and further inside of Natsu’s mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat once or twice. But Gray was nice, he let Natsu off without much trouble but on the last movement he pressed Natsu into his groin, the head of his cock plugging the back of Natsu’s throat and making the fire mage gasp and splutter, getting out of Gray’s grasp.

“Ah, I’m sorry, my dear. I just wanted to see how much could you take. But, for now, get comfortable in your place.”

With that, Gray picked the book and motioned at Natsu to go back to his intended position.

Yes, Natsu was truly delectable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish and begin a new year with porn! Well, we could be doing worse, don't you think? Here's another chapter for y'all.  
> Written at ass o'clock and unbetaed. Many apologies for that.  
> Hope you like it, Cristallina.  
> So, here it goes.

A couple of hours had gone by and Gray hadn’t paid much mind to Natsu, only giving him the odd ruffle to his hair or a pat to his head. The ice mage could imagine how tired the other’s jaw might be despite his small massages, saliva had oozed down Natsu’s chin and onto the sofa. Needless to say that Gray was paying more attention to Natsu and his mouth than to the book’s content.

Every now and then he would give a small tug at the chain that was attached to the nipple clamps and that would always bring out a startled gasp from Natsu and wide eyes turning up at him. Gray would only smile, still pretending to be engrossed in his book. That would always earn an indignant noise from Natsu and Gray rewarded that by either another tug, pressing Natsu’s head further down his cock or a combo of the two. He quite enjoyed Natsu’s reaction at the combo.

After long last, Gray got fed up from holding the book. He placed it on the right arm of his chair and then, gently, slid Natsu from his cock. He tilted the fire mage’s head upwards, thumb lazily swiping over the moist bottom lip before slipping two fingers inside.

“You’re behaving so well now. I think you deserve a reward.” Gray said, the fingers inside Natsu’s mouth absentmindedly playing with the fire mage’s tongue. “It’s lunch time too so, it’s time to eat.”

“Fuue-!” Natsu repeated, a grin coming to his lips.

“Yes.” Gray let go of Natsu and stood. He held out a hand at Natsu, quickly pulling him up. “It’s lunchtime.”  
“Finally!” Natsu all but yelled before catching himself and looking at Gray before pointing his gaze at the floor. “Huh, Master, right, time to eat.”

“Come on. You can totally be your crazy self over food. I wouldn’t have you any other way just… for lunch I have some rules.”

“Rules?” Natsu’s happiness seemed to dampen a little, his bottom lip protruding in a way that made him look silly.

“Yes, rules. It’s my house, my kitchen, my Natsu, my rules.” Gray said in a bored tone, head tilted to his side and slyly eyeing Natsu. “I saw the sloppy way you ate at breakfast.” He raised his hand, effectively stopping the outraged retort that was, no doubt, coming his way. “So, you are going to follow your Master’s orders. I will feed you.”

“Y-you?” Natsu goggled at him and at his smug smile. “But-but!”

“But, nothing.” Gray shrugged. “Or, you can not eat? Just sit beside me and watch as I have lunch…” Gray continued in a disinterested way. At that precise moment Natsu’s stomach growled. “I guess your body doesn’t like that idea.” Gray patted Natsu’s defined stomach lightly. “Maybe it’s warming to the idea of belonging to me?” The ice mage asked with a smug smile.

“Sh-shut up! Ah, Master.” Natsu said, blushing bright red and not looking at Gray.

“Hey, don’t blame me for what your own body seems to be thinking…” Gray chided. Then he curled an arm around Natsu’s waist. “And now, come, let’s eat.”

He took Natsu to the kitchen, feeling the way his body twitched occasionally and his breath hitched as he walked. Then he let go of his waist and was walking one pace ahead, he grabbed the chain and used it as if it were a leash for him to walk Natsu. The whine that ensued from that made Gray’s cock twitch with interest.

“Now, you can sit in my chair while I prepare things.” Gray didn’t let go of the chain until Natsu was, indeed sitting, his lower half squirming due to the beads inside of him, relentlessly pressing at his insides and his torso arched upwards, the tension from Gray’s hand on the chain hadn’t diminished and it was tugging painfully at Natsu’s nipples.

“Master, please.” Natsu begged.

At that, Gray let go, the chain rattling lightly as it fell against Natsu’s torso. The fire mage let out a sigh of relief. At least the more unbearable focus of discomfort _pain_ was gone. Now, if only he managed to find a position in which the beads didn’t _move_ inside and didn’t _press_ against him…

“Stop that.” Came Gray’s voice from behind. The ice mage was inside the pantry, getting out some food to prepare.

Natsu stopped instantly with his squirming and looked at Gray. The fire mage placed the things on the counter and then turned to the table, he started piling up the dishes from breakfast that remained – though they were only a handful – and placed them on the counter.

“I want you to remain still during the time I’ll be preparing lunch. You can do that, can’t you?” Gray caressed Natsu’s cheek, pleased that the fire mage leaned slightly into it. Probably an unconscious reaction.

“Still? But…”

“No buts. Your wrists,” Gray grabbed them and placed them on the hooks that were hidden under some protections. As he didn’t want Natsu too far away, he pushed the chair closer to the table, leaving him closer, so much so that his arms bent naturally, only as if he was leaning his wrists against the edge of the table. “They’re here… And,” Gray’s knelt and spread out Natsu’s legs, the hooks to the ankle cuffs being on the side of the chair that pointed inside, “your legs are like this, with this awkward position you won’t move much and…” Gray finalized by grasping Natsu’s erection. “Maybe we could do something about this?” he mused out loud as he stroked it teasingly. As his thumb reached the glans, it hit the top of the catheter. With a decided movement, he started pulling it out before plunging it down again, slowly. “Maybe I could pull this out halfway and leave it there. Maybe it’s uncomfortable… but you can take it, I bet.”

“Gray…” Natsu pleaded before catching himself. “I mean, Master, please, don’t.”

Gray’s mouth was turned downwards as he started taking the catheter out once more.

“You need to learn to obey the rules.” Gray took around half of the tube from Natsu and leaned it against the table, it being in an unstable position. “For that, I’m going to leave that here. I bet it’s feeling weird, not fully in nor out…” Gray’s voice was cold and his eyes were serious, his whole expression was serious.

“Please, no, Master. I’ll do better. Please, no, it’s too weird.” The fire mage pleaded, his eyes becoming slightly shiny and his body returning to that urge to squirm.

“Sit. Still.” Gray said, warningly and then he turned around and walked to the counter and got ready to start to prepare food.

Natsu let out a pitiful noise and tried to do as his Master ordered. Though it wasn’t easy, not in the least.

Gray took his time, but not overly since despite wanting to teach Natsu a lesson he didn’t want it to be too much too soon. So, soon enough he started placing dishes on the table

“I’m going to feed you but today you’re not going to have the immense load of food you’re used to.” Gray said as he placed the last dish on the table. “I do know that you need quite a bit of food to be okay but you’re being bad so it’s time to punish you. You need to learn that what I say is to be followed. And that you must call me my name.” Gray walked to Natsu and took hold of the catheter, slowly inserting it back again. “Tilt your hips to me now, spread your legs more, come on.” Natsu complied, his face scrunching up in concentration. “And now, I want you to call my name. What’s my name?”

“M-Master?” Natsu asked faintly. Looking up at Gray and with a bit of an indecisive air about him.

“That’s right. Now, roll your hips a little.” Gray agreed, pleased. At Natsu’s breathy “ah!” he knelt down and placed a hand on Natsu’s side. “Lift ‘em.” He said and Natsu leaned back on the chair, his backside coming off the seat. Gray slid his hand under him and located the string. Following it he easily found his entrance and slid three fingers inside, pressing against the beads, making them vibrate.

“A-ah! Master!” Natsu moaned.

“That’s it, Natsu…” Gray said as he eased the tip of the catheter off once again before thrusting it back again. Soon enough he created a rhythm, the catheter in counterpoint to the vibrations of the beads. Natsu was tensing, his muscles bunching with energy that wasn’t being used.

“Master, please!” he choked out, amid a moan.

Gray paused with a sigh, then he let go of Natsu, allowed him to relax down and released both his hands and ankles. He made Natsu stand.

“Let me just wash my hands once more and then we can have our meal.” Gray did so and then adjusted the chair, getting it even closer to the table and sat on it. He patted his lap. “Come on, time to eat now.”

“But… how?” Natsu wondered.

“Easy. You sit on my lap, I feed you. It’s as simple as that.” Gray patted his lap once more, this time with his air of authority on. Natsu didn’t waste any time to clamber to his lap.

“And now, Master?” He stared at Gray’s face, allowing the other to adjust his legs but curling his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“Now, you put your arms back.”

“Back?” Natsu whined.

“Come on now.” Gray crossed Natsu’s arms around his back and hooked them to the table. “This way I won’t have you sneaking food.” Gray let out a rueful sigh. “This is too new and I know that I can’t expect you to do everything I want right away. But,” Gray smiled, “I promise that I’ll be more patient. You need to behave to your best, though. And try to do everything I say, okay?”

Natsu sighed.

“Yes, I’ll try.”

“Okay. Then, let’s enjoy our meal.” Gray said in a too cheerful voice. “I hope you like the food as much as I do.”

* * *

 

Despite of not having prepared a lot of food, lunch took a long time because Gray also took his time to torture Natsu a little longer.

As they were having dessert – an assortment of fruits and some sweets – Gray decided to lay Natsu on the table, though he didn’t unhooked him. So, Natsu was at the edge of the table, his feet planted on the edge while his torso was arching slightly up, as he tried to take some pressure off his arms.

Gray didn’t pay this any mind. He just placed some bits of fruit in strategic places and ate them off Natsu’s skin. The pieces he gave Natsu, he let them dangle above the other’s lips, seeing him struggle between going up and not putting too much pressure on his arms. Of course that after a little, Gray would lower the piece of fruit and allow Natsu to eat it.

When he reached the sweets, Gray decided to change tactics. He went and took off the clamp from Natsu’s left nipple. He enjoyed the noise of _pain_ pleasure that left the fire mage and even more when he let a dollop of chocolate mousse fall over it, the shock of the different substance had Natsu bucking off the table. He let out an unintelligible shout when Gray went and licked it, taking his time to lick at the nipple, then to suck and bite and apply another dollop to it.

Gray repeated the procedure on Natsu’s other nipple, feeding the fire mage every now and then but being fed himself of the noises he was making.

In the end, Gray cleaned Natsu’s chest and placed the clamps back, taking his time to lick at the trapped nipples. Then he helped Natsu off the table and released him. He massaged the strain off Natsu’s muscles and, holding the fire mage’s hand, headed to the living room once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to only post this chapter after writing the next one but... it's almost one month that this has been sitting on my HD so, here you have it. *shrugs*  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take very long to be written. *crosses fingers*  
> Still unbetaed and one question pops up... what the hell have I been thinking while writing this?  
> Anyways, hope the chapter is enjoyable despite everything.

As night came Gray ushered Natsu to the bedroom. The afternoon had gone pretty well, calm and with a lengthy conversation about what they were doing, making sure about the rules and the safewords, about their expectations and basically slowly connecting in this new and exciting facet.

And Gray also took his time to toy with Natsu. He took a lot of pleasure in working the fire mage until he was pretty close to the edge, by be it from torturing the fire mage’s nipples or from thrusting the catheter in and out, all the while making Natsu move his hips and making the vibration from the anal beads ripple through him.

Natsu collapsed atop Gray after they’d had had dinner, the ice mage had fed the other little bits of food but having the fire mage kneeling above him, though he was moving, in one moment he would be sitting on Gray’s thighs and in the other he would be standing. Gray took his time teasing his erect cock, feather-like touches running over it, humming distractedly as precome started dribbling down it. The clear fluid made squelching noises when Gray played with the catheter, twisting it and making it move that extra bit inside of Natsu. Of course that it had the fire mage throwing his head back with a guttural noise, especially as Gray purposefully had his hips move to the same rhythm of the song he was humming. But Gray didn’t let him come, no, he stopped Natsu and he all but collapsed over the ice mage.

“It’s getting late, let’s go to the bedroom.” Gray suggested, running a comforting hand over Natsu’s sweaty back.

Natsu didn’t say anything, feeling too tired, he just nodded against Gray’s shoulder and awaited.

Gray pondered his options and decided that, for what he had planned for Natsu, it was better if he took him to the room. So, with some manoeuvring he managed to stand, Natsu’s legs curled around his waist as his arms curled around his shoulders. Gray had a firm hold on Natsu’s ass. Between them the silence was easy, brought by their long friendship, by too many years living alongside the other and partaking in the dangers of shared missions. It was comfortable.

So when Gray laid Natsu on the bed and started attaching the wrist-cuffs to the headboard, Natsu only raised one eyebrow, the tired sleepiness from before already gone.

“And what do you want to do now?” Natsu asked, suspiciously.

“I did tell you that I had a surprise for you tonight. So, I’m going to start getting you rid of some things…” Gray knelt on the bed beside Natsu and started pulling the catheter out, before plunging it back in before taking it completely out. But, as the fire mage’s erection started to let out some of the come that had been trapped and trembling slightly because of an impending orgasm, the ice mage quickly closed a ring around it, effectively trapping Natsu again. There was a whine coming from Natsu but Gray only tutted. “Not yet. We still have some things to cover before you’re allowed to come.” And Gray left towards the end of the room to place the tube in a secure place.

“Buuuut Gray…” Natsu whined again, his hips arching off the bed as he sought some friction over his cock, though he gasped and fell back on the mattress at the movement of the beads.

“No buts.” Gray replied cheerfully, grabbing a spreader bar from under his bed and placing it on the bed. Then he started to adjust Natsu’s feet, well placed on the bed and with his legs bent, to it, spreading him and giving the ice mage quite a view.

“You pervert…” Natsu couldn’t help but mutter, seeing at where Gray was looking so closely.

“Is that a way to address your Master?” Gray grabbed the string and gave a small tug, making Natsu arch off the bed again.

“Nnnngh! Sorry, Master. It wasn’t on purpose.” Natsu said in a breathy voice.

“Very well.” Gray answered. “Here, let me cover your eyes so that the surprises might continue…” Gray stretched and pulled the blindfold over Natsu’s eyes, taking care not to allow it to be too tight.

“M-more?” Natsu’s arched eyebrows were visible above the edge of the blindfold.

“Of course.” Gray grinned, even if the other couldn’t see it. “I have a special thing prepared just for you…” Gray took a quick glance at the surprise before focusing back on Natsu. “But now, there are other things at hand.” And he started to take off the beads. “Now, relax…” he said comfortingly, one hand rubbing gently at the fire mage’s lower stomach.

The string was really quite sturdy and the first bead took a long time but it appeared before long, leaving Natsu’s hole gaping before the other bead pushed through it, now without as much tension and so on. With the last bead coming out, only being pushed and dragging over the wall underneath it Gray didn’t give Natsu time to breathe out in relief, he slid inside without one word. It was quite a shock for the fire mage to be unexpectedly filled by Gray’s cock, feeling it dragging deliciously inside of him and bumping against his prostate. Natsu jerked up, his erection knocking against Gray’s stomach and the friction made little fireworks spark behind his eyelids.

“Ah!” was the only thing that left the fire mage’s lips before they were covered by Gray’s hungry mouth, tongue decidedly sliding inside.

“Ngh, you have no idea, Natsu.” The ice mage breathed as he paused his thrusts, hips still against him and cock brushing against his prostate. “Your body feels different now, how can this be?” he mused before resuming his thrusts, earning a string of pleads from Natsu. “What is it that you want, tell me?”

“P-p-please, let me come!” Natsu begged. “It’s enough, Master.”

“ _I_ tell you when it’s enough.” Gray growled. “But I will be lenient, you’ll be able to come as many times as you want tonight.” Gray gave another thrust and came, filling Natsu with his come. He slid out and knelt up, taking off the ring. The engorged erection spasmed and Natsu’s come shot out, arching up and splashing all over the fire mage’s torso, coming so far as to splatter his face and even the fabric of the blindfold.

Natsu was breathing heavily, chest heaving, hands opening and closing above his head.

“My, you did quite a mess…” Gray mused. “Well then, let’s go to the main event of the night. Hips up.” He said and placed a couple of pillows under his hips. “You can lay back down.” he patted gently at the fire mage’s hip. “Now, let me just…” he placed the heavy toy on the bed and lined it up with Natsu’s entrance. “You’re going to feel something cold entering you but it’s just the lube.” Gray said matter-of-factly as he did spread a liberal amount of lube on the toy’s phallus. He slid it inside Natsu, it went easily, before making the contraption extend itself and deep inside Natsu. “Can you move your hips a little, I want to align this…”

“Wha-!” Natsu’s surprised answer came with a blush. “What are you looking for, M-Master?”

“Your prostate, of course.”

“No, not another thing like yesterday’s, please, Master, no.” Natsu whined.

“Hahaha, you can rest assured. This is nothing like yesterday’s…” Gray snorted a little. “It’s a brand new thing.”

“Mmm…” Natsu pouted, suspicious.

“So, are you ready for the next part?” Gray asked cheerfully.

“I don’t think so…?” Natsu answered with a small head tilt. It was adorable, despite the debauched surroundings.

“I say you are, so, let’s go!” Gray laughed and sat back, turning the contraption on.

The black metallic contraption started to piston in and out of Natsu, the phallus hitting Natsu’s prostate with unerring accuracy.

“You can come as much as you want now. This friend here is going to make sure that you’re milked dry. You deserve it, after such a long day…” Gray lay on the bed alongside Natsu, carefully watching the other’s reactions to the machine. Because it, contrary to a human partner, wouldn’t get tired or change its rhythm.

It was with some amusement that Gray saw Natsu’s erection filling once again, standing and jerking slightly. It was rather quick, since it hadn’t been all that long since the fire mage had come.

“You’re quite quick when you want, aren’t you?” he mused amusedly, but the only thing he got was Natsu’s head being tossed in his direction, lips pressed in a tight line. But a moment after they were opening, heavy breaths passing through them. “I want to see how many times you’ll be able to do a repeat.”

Natsu just shook his head, clenched his teeth and seconds after he was coming, his body tensing and becoming lax. But the unrelenting thrusts didn’t give him any respite, they kept coming, as powerful and even as before. Aftershocks racked Natsu’s frame.

Gray rolled away and stood by the bed.

“Okay then, I’m going to clean the kitchen now, you’ve made a mess out of it.” And he made the noises as if he were going away.

“M-ast-er?” Natsu asked, still fighting against the dual sensations that coursed through his body.

Gray saw him turn his head towards the door, dismay written in his face.

“Sh-shit, this is too much!” Natsu told himself in a low voice. “That asshole, he can’t leave me like this-ah!” he gasped after a well-aimed thrust.

Gray crossed his arms and looked at the fire mage, shaking his head. That’s how Natsu was, the stubborn streak was deep in his core. That was one of the reasons as to why Gray liked him so much.

Natsu’s erection was attempting to fill once again but it wasn’t as erect as before, falling more against Natsu’s leg than properly standing up. The machine continued doing its duty and fucking Natsu and the fire mage didn’t have other option but to take it. And that was how he had another orgasm. His body shivered and a few splatters came out of him but nothing much.

The dry orgasms were about to begin. Gray bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning.

The shivers that racked the fire mage’s frame were becoming continuous and Natsu was saying babbled words, shaking his head slowly. He started calling out Gray’s name not long after.

“It’s not Gray, it’s Master.” Gray said in a bored voice, effectively startling the fire mage. He somehow started blushing.

“G-Mass’er-“ he mumbled, his mouth didn’t working all too well.

“Yes, I’m here. I’m back.” Gray smiled. “And how have you been doing?” he teased. “Are you enjoying yourself? This toy does seem to be having quite an effect on you…”

“Ma’er-“ Natsu said once again, his words slurring as Gray plunged two fingers inside his mouth.

“Hmm, maybe I should leave it on for the whole night…” Gray’s fingers slid to Natsu’s chin, pressing down on his throat before pausing at the hollow of his throat. He continued downwards, fingers _tripping_ over the chain. Gray curled his index under it and lifted, giving a small tug at it. Natsu convulsed after that, the rattling from the chain filling the room alongside the garbled word that left the fire mage’s lips.

Gray noticed that the hem of the blindfold seemed to be darkened, the silky light blue cloth had some darker patches and it took one moment before the realization hit him. Natsu was crying.

Natsu’s face contorted momentarily, teeth clenching, hands curling into fists above before he went through another dry orgasm. Gray saw the mostly flaccid member twitch and decided to hold it in his palm. Natsu nearly howled at the sensation, and Gray saw the wetness spread out and some tears effectively sliding down the fire mage’s cheeks.

“N-more, pl’se-“ he begged, body twitching uncoordinatedly and his head turning from side to side.

Gray let go of the fire mage’s cock and lay on his side, hand grasping distractedly at the chain and giving small pulls.

“One more, come on Natsu.” He cooed gently. “Just only one more and you’ll be able to rest.” Gray promised. “But you must do it at my command, do you understand? Nod if you do.”

The fire mage nodded feebly. He let out a trembling breath and braced himself, his mouth open and he breathed through there, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Come on, hold it in.” Gray prepared the chain, pulling it upwards but not yet with tension. Then he tugged. “Come, now.”

Natsu did. His body arched upwards, after the chain, his nipples coursing a strange fire through him and with his lower regions super sensitive, the feeling clashed and the fire mage passed out.

Gray saw him fall back down on the bed. He’d behaved well. The ice mage turned off the machine and took it to its box, near the dresser. Then he hurried towards Natsu and started to release him. First he checked Natsu’s hole, to see if there was any problem. As there wasn’t, he continued with his task. He took away the blindfold and noticed that he was out cold, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. Gray released the fire mage’s hands and feet, massaging the muscles and checking their condition. Thankfully nothing was in too bad a form but the fire mage’s muscles still twitched because of the oversensitivity. Gray went to the bathroom and grabbed some warm water and a cloth. It was time for him to clean Natsu before they slept. And it was a good thing too, since he wasn’t too sure of how the fire mage’s condition was going to be on the following day.

Gray did everything quickly but caringly, he was starting to get tired. Finally, the only thing that was needed to do was to take the dirty coverlet to the floor. Rolling the fire mage carefully to each side of the bed allowed Gray to do that without much trouble. Then he laid down beside Natsu and let out a sigh. He threw one arm around the other mage and kissed the other’s cheek – it was no longer salty. With a sigh and a low ‘thank you’, Gray fell into a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
